


spell

by speaksoft (wintersweather)



Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wizards, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 11:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersweather/pseuds/speaksoft
Summary: nouna form of words used as a magical charm or incantation





	spell

"There's no way I'm going to get this perfected in time." Pat huffed, tucking a loose strand of hair behind his ear. "My test is in an hour. I'm fucked." He said, looking at the lifeless insect in front of him. If he couldn't bring back a beetle, how was he going to bring back a bigger creature?

The pressure would really be on then, in front of the Grandmasters. The thought made Pat's chest feel like it was caving in on itself. It was his final test - make or break. If he passed, he'd get his black robes. If not, he had another year in school.

"You're just having nerves. It'll go amazing." Brian answered, hugging Pat from behind. They were assigned roommates their first year, and requested roommates ever since then. It felt so long ago that they met for the first time: Pat, a second-year necromancer, and Brian, a first-year conjurer.

Brian always had more natural talent than Pat did. Things came organically for him. He rarely needed a wand to aid his spells, preferring to be more hands-on. Pat struggled throughout every year of his schooling, doubting his ability to even be a novice, much less a magus. Stil, his master had assured him that he was ready.

Pat sighed, feeling the warmth of his boyfriend's body. "I don't know. This is the hardest spell I've ever done." He shook his head, pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose to where they belonged. "I've been practicing it for a year. It's impossible."

"You've done it once before." Brian replied, loosening his grip on Pat. "I saw it."

Pat felt a combination of misery and dread set in as he thought about his quickly approaching test. "That was a fluke." He said.

Brian stepped back, putting his hands on Pat's shoulders and spinning him around to face him. "No, it wasn't. It happened because you've been building up to this for ten years, and because you're powerful. Your master wouldn't let you test if he wasn't certain you were ready." Brian's eyes were soft and kind behind his glasses as he gazed up at Pat, a small smile on his lips.

Pat felt a fraction of comfort at Brian's gentle words. Logically, he knew Brian was right. His master didn't want him to fail, made him wait until he absolutely was ready. Still, the more frantic part of his brain chanted " _you'll fail_ " on repeat.

"Just try one more time. For me." Brian urged, standing on his toes to kiss Pat's cheek. "You've got this!"

Pat gave him a weak smile before he stepped away. His grey robes - standard for everyone under magus title - swished around his legs as he walked towards the table where the beetle laid. 

Reaching out a shaking hand, Pat placed his finger against the beetle's smooth shell and let his eyes slip close. He began whispering the words of the spell beneath his breath - words so familiar, yet so tied to failure. He felt a surge of magic rush through his veins, warm and well-known to his body. The spell always sparked and fizzled out at this point.

Pat concentrated, tried to move the power of the arcana from his own being into the insect. The room was utterly silent as the seconds ticked by, until he heard two sounds: Brian's cheering, and the buzz of beetle's wings.

Pat opened his eyes. He felt lightheaded, a standard side-effect of the the spell. He barely had time to steady himself before Brian tackled him from behind, both of them falling to the floor of the study.

"I told you!" Brian exclaimed, grinning. "You're gonna kill it!"

Pat smiled up at Brian, leaning in to steal a quick kiss. "We can only hope." He answered, the shine of the beetle's wings catching his eye as it flitted down to land atop Brian's head.

**Author's Note:**

> OH MAN i'd also love to make this one a full fic aaaAAAAA


End file.
